clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Squid
]] The Giant Squid is a large squid that appears in numerous games around Club Penguin such as Aqua Grabber and Puffle Rescue. Appearances Aqua Grabber The Giant Squid appears in the background of Aqua Grabber but does nothing of significance in the game. It is speculated, however, that this squid will make a larger appearance later in the game (perhaps in a level 3). The squid is found in level one but it is very hard to find. When it does appear, the screen will start to shake, and then the squid will appear from behind a rock wall. It appears as a shadow because it is dark where it lives. It will then start to turn itself counterclockwise and stops when the top of its head is pointing to the left, and then it starts to make sounds. After a few seconds, it suddenly zooms away. Puffle Rescue In Puffle Rescue, the Giant Squid is the dark shadow that penguins must use to find the entrance to the Underwater Room. It appears in the Black Puffle level one when the penguin has rescued the black puffle but not taken it back to the start. It will swim by with a trail of bubbles and the penguin has to use those bubbles to go after the squid until it reaches a coral reef. On the reef the penguin can stop following it and go to a staircase which leads to the Underwater Room. Island Adventure Party 2010 During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the giant squid could be seen at the Iceberg, surrounding it. It appears every 15 minutes. It is very hard to take a clear picture of it as it moves so fast. It might be a clue to a new stage in Aqua Grabber but this is highly unlikely. Trivia *It originally had a startling noise to alert penguins of it's presence, but the sound was later removed due to small children being scared by it. *It appears the third time you play the first level of Aqua Grabber. *It is a Colossal Squid because Squids don't usually appear in cold water. Colossals can live in cold water like near Antarctica. *It was shown in a recent blog post along with Herbert and a puffle (same post as above). It could mean that there might be a Level 3 of Aqua Grabber. *The Giant Squid in Puffle Rescue swims a lot slower and gentler. *In Aqua Grabber, when its about to jet away, it reveals that that either it has a very small beak or no beak at all. *In Aqua Grabber the squid must have been pretty far away because it is so much bigger in Puffle Rescue and it is still very far away. *In Puffle Rescue, you can only follow it as far as the Coral Reef, it is unknown where it goes. *It's color may be red, orange, or just blue like all other squids. *It is unknown how big the Squid's actual size is, since it has only been seen from far away. *There was a rumor that the giant squid will catch Rockhopper when he arrived in the 21st of June, but it was untrue. *It is possible that the Giant Squid could only be appearing at the Iceberg during the 2010 Island Adventure Party, but it is possible that it could stay there, as a hint to a new Aqua Grabber stage, like the Black Puffles hinting Card-Jitsu Fire. Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin